Nightly Interruptions
by Uzoh
Summary: One-shot! When someone disturbes Harrys oh-so-wonderful sleep, he certainly didn't expect it to be Malfoy.


I do not own Harry Potter, even though I wish I did!

Just a quick one, written in the middle of the night, so the spelling is probably awful.

Harry liked to consider himself to be a remotely simple boy. He did what his teacher and Hermione told him, most of the time. He attended his detentions without complaining, at least if they weren't with Snape. He liked most people and he was 98 percent polite. There was, however, one thing that he didn't tolerate.

As the teenage boy he was, he valued his sleep just as much as he valued any kind of food. So you could imagine Harry's frustration when something, or rather _someone_, decided to poke hard on his ribs in the middle of the night.

At first he had actually thought he'd dreamt it. After all, he had a lot of strange dreams. But then he felt that stabbing finger again and realized that this was in fact happening. After said realization was done, Harry decided to ignore it. If he pretended to sleep long enough, maybe whoever it was would give up, go away, and let Harry sleep peacefully through the rest of the night. But no.

Harry felt someone climb up in his bed and settle on his bed somewhere on Harry's right side.

"Go away", he tried to say, but to anyone who heard it, it would have sounded a lot more like _Gnhgnghh._

"Potter", someone whispered in his ear, poking him again. "Potter!"

"_Gnhnnmn_", Harry tried again.

"Oh for fucks sake Potter, _wake the hell up_!"

Harry froze. He recognized that voice. Yes, he recognized that voice very much. And hearing said voice in his bed of all places surprised him to such a degree that he, with lightning speed, sat up and almost knocked Draco Malfoy over.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing in my bed?" Harry exclaimed, and then quickly shut up as he realized he was shouting. "Malfoy, what the hell are you doing _in my bed_?" he said again, whispering this time.

"I do believe I heard you the first time, Potter", Malfoy said and somehow managed to drawl and whisper at the same time. At that point Harry noticed that Malfoy was wearing his pyjamas, and that Harry himself was shirtless. Of course Malfoy would go and light up his wand at exactly that time.

"Blushing like a schoolgirl, Potter. How cute."

Harry, slightly panicking, began shuffling around looking for his wand. Malfoy chuckled.

"Looking for these", he asked, shoving Harry's glasses under his nose, "or this?"

Harry sighed and stretched out his hand, palm up. "Give me my wand, Malfoy."

"No", Malfoy said simply, and instead put Harrys glasses in his open hand, their fingers brushing slightly making Harry blush again. For some reason Malfoy didn't comment on that.

Harry quickly put them on and finally saw Malfoy clearly. His hair was as neat as always even though it was two in the morning, which Harry stated with a swift glance on his alarm clock. It was his eyes that made Harry decide against pushing Malfoy out of his bed and down on the floor. His eyes, usually smirking and glinting (not that Harry had ever noticed of course) were now dull, though with a hint of panic in them.

"Malfoy, I'm only going to ask this one more time", Harry said firmly, locking eyes with the blond boy sitting uncomfortably close. "What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Bed?"

"We need to talk."

"Bu- but why now?" Harry actually whined. "I want to _sleep_ Malfoy."

"Oh, quit being such a baby, Potter. There are far more important things going on."

"Like what?", Harry asked, only slightly curios.

"Like the fact that I'm sleeping here tonight."

Harry gaped. "Like hell you are!" Malfoy couldn't sleep in Harry's bed. Definitely not. That would be wrong on so many levels and utterly _embarrassing _on Harry's part. _What if he found out? _Harry frantically tried to push Malfoy of the bed but gave up when Malfoy pointed both his and Harry's wand at him.

"Listen here, Potter. Tomorrow's the last day of this school year and _I refuse to go home_." Malfoy actually started rambling at this point. "Do you know what'll happen if I go home? I'll get a fucking dark mark on my forearm, that's why! I'll get it right here, see? I'll get an ugly black skull on my beautiful white skin. And my skin is really soft, Potter. Here, feel it!" Draco pointed to his forearm and proceeded to lean forward and rub it against Harry's cheek. "You can't let this happen to me!"

Harry, blushing again, smacked Draco's arm away. "Am I understanding this correctly? You're about to refuse the dark mark because it'll destroy your skin?" Harry asked disbelievingly, though he really had to agree with Malfoy, his skin was very smooth.

"My _beautiful _skin, Potter!" Malfoy whispered frustrated, but sighed when he saw Harry's tired look. "You're going to make me say it, are you?"

"Yes", Harry nodded, even though he had no idea what Malfoy was talking about. He just wanted to _sleep_, for Merlins sake.

"I'm scared, alright?" Malfoy admitted and gave up on his malfoyish posture and hunched his shoulders. "It won't just hurt like hell Potter, taking the mark. But when it's done there's no turning back, and they'll make me do things I really don't want to do," Draco confessed quietly.

Neither of the two boys knew what to say after that. Their wands lay forgotten on the duvet, and Malfoy's still glowing softly. Harry fixed his eyes on anything that wasn't Draco, surprised about his confession and Draco fidgeting with his trousers, quite mortified that he had admitted to being scared.

Finally, not quite sure about what was the right thing to do, Harry scooted over to the left side of the bed, making room for Draco to lie down. Their eyes met for a second before Draco quickly crawled under the blankets and down beside Harry.

"We'll go to Dumbledore first thing in the morning, okay?" Harry said, staring intently up at the ceiling. He thought he heard Malfoy nod. "This still doesn't explain why you're in my bed, though."

He heard Draco shift a little beside him, but kept his gaze steady.

"To seduce you and make sweet, sweet love to you of course," Draco's usual drawl was back which made Harry a little more comfortable with having the other boy in his bed. What Draco just said, however, made him choke.

"Don't make me kick you out", Harry warned and Draco chuckled.

"Relax Potter, it was only a joke", Draco said reassuringly. "I'll save the lovemaking for another time- OUCH!"

"Serves you right", Harry mumbled and tucked the pillow he'd used to hit Draco with back under his head. Then he sighed and tried to go back to sleep. When it didn't work he sighed again and silently blamed Draco for making him too nervous to fall asleep.

"Potter?" he heard Draco whisper. "Potter?"

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"You're not going to sleep are you?"

"No, of course not", Harry muttered. "Why would I? It's only three in the morning." At this point Harry didn't even care that his infatuation of the last year was in his bed; he shifted to his side and turned his back to Draco. _One sheep, two sheep, three sheep…_

"Asleep yet?"

…_ninety-nine sheep, a hundred sheep._

"I fancy you, Potter."

Harry stopped counting immediately, heart beating like a drum.

"What did you just day?" he demanded and turned one again, this time to face Draco, who was with his arms under his head, staring at the ceiling just the way Harry had done.

"Are you deaf, Potter? I said I hate you."

Harry snorted.

"That's not what you said."

"Yes it was."

"No, it wasn't."

"Of course that's what I said. And I would know, since _I was the one who said it_!"

They lay silent for a while again, Draco watching the ceiling and Harry watching Draco.

"I fancy you to, you know", Harry finally said, glad his voice didn't waver, and he could have sworn he saw a faint blush on Draco's cheeks and a faint smile tugging the corner of his mouth.

"How very sweet of you", he said sarcastically. "But I stand by what I just said; I don't like you."

Harry laughed. "I thought you said you hated me. If this is the rate you're going, I'll have you fancying me again in no time."

Draco just huffed. And definitely smiled this time. Harry moved his feet a little until he found Draco's.

"Fuck Potter, what's wrong with you? Your feet are freezing!" he exclaimed, trying to pull his own feet away, but then he stopped as realization dawned on him. "Are you playing footsie with me?"

"Yes", Harry answered simply and continued moving his now only semi-freezing feet against Draco.

"Bloody Hufflepuff", Draco said in feigned disgust as he moved closer to Harry, until their noses almost touched.

"Hey Malfoy?" Harry murmured.

"Yes?"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Harry said and blushed for the thousandth time that night, as he felt Dracos fingers ghost along his jawline and up to his forehead, tracing his scar.

"Good," Draco murmured back, moving even closer. "Care to kiss me now?"


End file.
